


I'll Be Here for You, Always

by casualpastelgay



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Other, not at all a self insert that's ridiculous I'm offended you would even THINK that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: A chilly autumn morning and a confession from Natsuki.~
Relationships: Shinomiya Natsuki/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	I'll Be Here for You, Always

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Nobody asked for Natsuki fluff but I’m giving it to you anyway, please accept it. I’ve been having a bad time lately so I decided to write a love confession scene about Natsuki confessing to an MC who is totally not based on me whatsoever that’s ridiculous. Hope you enjoy the soft sun boy!

It was a bit chilly, the mid-autumn breeze swirled leaves through the air. A few were colored brightly, but at this point most of them had turned brown. Although they were still beautiful in any form, you missed the bright yellows and oranges. The color reminded you of a certain someone.

“MC~!” You were tossed from your thoughts by the sing-song voice of the man you were just thinking about.

“Good morning, Natsuki.” You had started to turn around to face him, but Natsuki threw his arms around you and pulled you into a surprise hug.

Natsuki laughed lightly as you struggled in surprise, he knew he could grip you tight enough that you wouldn’t be able to squirm away… But he cared about you too much to risk making you nervous. It made him a bit sad, how you behaved differently around him. Natsuki had spoken to Ren about it before but the only response he’d gotten was that you obviously had feelings for him that you were hiding. But why would you hide them? Natsuki had made it so clear that he had feelings for you, but you always seemed to dance away from the issue. “Why have you been looking at the trees for so long, did something get blown up there? Do you need me to get it down for you?” Natsuki chirped as he regretfully let you get away from his hug.

You stood next to Natsuki, feeling the warmth of him slowly dissipate as his arms unwrapped from around you. “No, I was just thinking about how pretty the colors are.”

His eyes were on you. You could feel it. You didn’t turn to him, as you knew you’d get flustered. Natsuki had a way with his expressions; his smile was so bright it was like staring into the sun. “You know what else is pretty?” Natsuki began to speak, playfully leaning up against you. “You~”

Your face heated up, but your hoodie was high enough that you could scrunch your neck down to hide the blush in it. “Errr… Thank you.” You mumbled, your already soft voice muffled by the material of your hoodie.

Natsuki would usually say something about you being cute or adorable, as he did with nearly everyone. But pretty? That was a new one.

Was Ren’s advice wrong? Natsuki nibbled on his lip nervously at your reaction. Ren had advised him to be a bit bolder in his advances. Or… Well… Ren’s exact advice was to just kiss you, but Natsuki didn’t think that was a good idea. “Everything about autumn is so pretty~!” Natsuki hummed softly, glancing at you quickly out of the corner of his eye every other moment, waiting to see what you’d do or say next.

“Yeah, autumn is pretty.” You pulled your hoodie away from your face, trying to be subtle about it, then clasped your hands together in front of you. You had left your gloves in your room; your hoodie pockets brought some relief, but it wasn’t ideal with how windy it was today.

“Are your hands cold?” Natsuki reached for your hands, gently clasping them between his large ones before waiting for a response. He knew you well enough that you’d just say ‘no’ even if you had icicles growing on your fingertips.

He rubbed your hands between his, acutely aware that you weren’t saying anything or moving away as you normally would. Natsuki’s eyes stayed trained on your hands in his. He wanted to look at you so badly, but he didn’t want you to step away.

A shock went through your system when Natsuki took your hands. He’d offered to hold your hand before many times… This was the first time he’d actually done it.

His hands were so comfortable, and yours fit so well between them. You slowly looked up from your hands to see Natsuki gazing at you through his mess of blonde hair. “Th-thank you…” Your voice was pinched to a nervous tone. Natsuki picked up on it.

“Do you want me to stop?” Natsuki searched your expression, but you always had a wall up. He didn’t know what you were thinking. The thought of letting you go made him sad. He loved the softness of your skin, the tone of your voice, the precious expressions you made. Natsuki truly loved so much about you. But every time he tried to express it you didn’t seem to fully understand his intent.

You opened your mouth to respond to his question, but words failed you. You didn’t want to tell him to stop, but you didn’t want to tell him to continue either.

“MC?” Natsuki could tell you were battling with something inside yourself, but what was it? “Is everything alright, you can talk to me.” His voice dropped to a volume just above a whisper. “I care about you, you know, I want you to be happy always.”

Your breath hitched in your throat and you quickly looked away, but your hands seemed to stay within his by their own stubborn accord. Natsuki was so kind. Always so kind. It almost hurt.

Natsuki squeezed your hands lightly. “Look at me, please?” He breathed, taking a small step closer to you. The instinct to protect you from whatever was giving you trouble took him over.

You slowly found yourself holding eye contact with Natsuki, his eyes soft as he took another step closer to you. Then another. And another. He separated your hands, holding one in each of his. God, he hoped Ren was right. You were being so quiet, Natsuki didn’t know what you wanted. Or what you _didn’t_ want. But you weren’t pulling away.

Your heart skipped a beat as he raised one of your hands close to his lips. A flash of uncertainty crossed his face; he looked so insecure and vulnerable. It wasn’t something you saw often from the happy-go-lucky Natsuki. “Natsuki…?” You slowly said his name, the word coming out sounding like it was a question.

He sighed softly, his warm breath tickling your skin. “Sorry, I’m a little out of sorts, huh?” Natsuki’s lips separated into a smile. “I just… Don’t know how to tell you I love you without scaring you away.”

“You…?” Your voice pinched in surprise, the day was really turning upside down. You were just thinking about him, once again, for the thousandth time this week. And here he was. He’d said he loves you before… But the context felt so… Different.

“I’ve told you before, haven’t I?” Natsuki mused, “I guess I haven’t been telling you the right way.” Maybe Ren _was_ right after all? Natsuki’s heart raced as he watched you mentally put his words together.

It felt like forever had condensed into one moment, but also like one moment stretched on for eternity. All you could see right now was him. Natsuki. You’d had feelings for him for longer than you’d like to admit to yourself, but whenever he’d said anything about caring about you, you thought it was the same as everyone else. He used the word ‘love’ quite liberally.

“Really?” You finally spoke a full word without it wavering into nothingness.

Natsuki giggled softly, his hair bouncing as he nodded. “I’d never lie about loving you, MC.” He made a snap decision, pulling your hand that hovered near his face closer, pressing his lips lightly against your palm. Then pulling it away, he still held your hands, but his grip was loose enough that you could pull away if you wanted to.

A stunned blush flashed across your face, there was nowhere to hide it now. “Cuteee~!” Natsuki sang, which just made you blush harder. “You don’t need to respond, or make a choice right now.” His voice was serious now. “But, if you’d let me, I’d like to be your boyfriend.” Natsuki’s voice cut slightly on the word boyfriend, it was something he’d want to say to you for so long. Now that he finally had the opportunity to say it, it was scary. But a good kind of scary.

You were shocked, to say the least. Was this really happening? It felt like a dream. He’d confessed to you, kissed your hand… This just wasn’t something that happened in real life. Was it? “Yes.”

Natsuki’s eyes shimmered when you spoke. Yes. _Yes._ He’d never been happier to hear that one simple word in his entire life. He let your hands go then pulled you in for a tight hug, holding you so close you almost melted into him.

It happened so fast, you hadn’t even realized you’d said ‘Yes’ out loud, but seeing Natsuki’s reaction confirmed to you that it was the right decision. For both of you. You hugged him back, tears in your eyes. It really was like a dream. Being held so closely like this, surrounded by the heat of the sun. Your personal sun.

“You don’t need to cry.” Natsuki whispered, his lips against your ear. “You don’t need to be sad ever again.”

“ _I’ll be here for you, always_.”


End file.
